mashfandomcom-20200216-history
Lieutenant Sheila Sturner
Lieutenant Sheila Sturner was a nurse who made three appearances in three consecutive episodes in Season 2 of the M*A*S*H TV series. In "Henry in Love" and "For Want of a Boot", the character is credited as "Sheila" and in "Operation Noselift" the appearance is uncredited. The part of Lieutenant Sturner was played by Sheila Lauritsen. Because Lauritsen is credited simply as "Sheila" in Henry in Love and just one episode earlier, in "Officers Only", Lauritsen had just played the credited role of Lieutenant Watson, "Sheila" and "Watson" are sometimes thought to be the same person. However the name "Lieutenant Sturner" is clearly mentioned in the dialogue of Henry in Love. The three appearances as Sheila Sturner here would be the last ones made by Sheila Lauritsen within a MASH episode. Of course, viewers would continue to see her until the end of the series because she is also one of the nurses running towards the chopper pad in the opening sequence. About Nurse Sturner In "Henry in Love", Sheila is Hawkeye's date for the night. He brings her to the Officers Club. He offers to buy her drink, and she chooses something weak, Hawkeye offers himself, but she chooses a ginger ale. Henry brings Nancy Sue Parker into the club and introduces Sheila to her as Lt. Sturner, thus establishing her last name. Her first name was already established earlier when Hawkeye addressed her as Sheila when offering her a drink. Henry has to leave for surgery so Hawkeye, Sheila and Nancy walk off to their respective quarters. Hawkeye kisses Sheila good night but rather formally - she calls him captain and he calls her lieutenant. Nancy asks if they should salute each other. Hawkeye replies that they don't know each other well enough for that. In the next episode, "For Want of a Boot", Sheila, still Hawkeye's date, attends the surprise party which Hawkeye has thrown for Frank. Although credited simply as "Sheila", this appearance comes right after "Henry in Love" and she is Hawkeye's date in both cases, so it is reasonable to assume that both roles refer to the same person. Just one episode later, in "Operation Noselift", Sheila Lauritsen walks past and greets Hawkeye, Trapper and Major Stanley "Stosh" Robbins, who has just arrived at the MASH. "Stosh" is taken by her and asks if she is the "barracuda nurse" which Hawkeye has been dangling to tempt "Stosh" to come to the MASH for an operation on Private Danny Baker. Hawkeye tells him she is not the one, but "Stosh" says, "What's wrong with an appetizer?" Although uncredited, the proximity to the previous episodes makes it reasonable to consider this appearance as belonging to the Sheila Sturner character. A few episodes later, in "As You Were" Henry calls out to "Sheila" to start another unit of whole blood on a patient because it is going to be a long session. But Sheila cannot be distinguished from among the many people in the scene. ''.]] ''. This uncredited appearance is probably the last appearance of Sheila Lauritsen within a MASH episode.]] Category:M*A*S*H television series characters Category:Minor characters Category:Nurses